The Serpent's Gift
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Eva is being taken to a party by her best friend, even though she would rather be at home. The two girls have no clue that the party has been crashed by a group of death eaters. Eva faces things she never thought were real, but she meets someone who is able to help her through these new obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

"Why are we going to this party again?" Eva asked her friend, Sarah, who was dragging her down the London streets to Sarah's acquaintance's house where a big party was being thrown, supposedly.

"We're going to this party because you need to live a little. I know you don't know hardly anybody in this city since you came here to work in the museum, but you are 25 years old, you need to live. I thought Americans knew how to have fun," Sarah shouted playfully to her unimpressed friend. She took in the sight of Eva, who had long dark brown hair, light grey eyes, and a tan complexion. She was wearing her oxfords, skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a grey blazer. "You also need to dress better," Sarah quipped and laughed when Eva smacked her.

"Sarah, you haven't even told me what kind of party this is," Eva snapped as she marveled at the fact that her friend could still practically run in high heels. She would have already tripped and cracked open her face if she wore those horrid monstrosities.

"Just a nice little get together with people our age," Sarah said not giving a complete answer.

"So you mean a party full of getting wasted, smoking questionable things, and rolling around in a bed with someone you just met five minutes ago if that," Eva said and rolled her eyes.

"But that's what we're supposed to do," Sarah teased with a wink.

"Maybe you are, but I would happily sit in my apartment, read that new book I bought, and drink some chai tea," Eva said and once again tried to pull her hand away from her friend's death grip. "You would think with all of the exercise I do that I could get free from you," she growled.

"I glued our hands together, just kidding, you just don't want to make me fall since I'm wearing heels and I could get hurt," Sarah said batting her eyes before shouting happily that they had arrived.

Eva took in the sight of the seedy looking warehouse at the edge of the city. "We are not going in there," Eva said and pulled away from her friend.

"Come on, it's safe. All the cool parties happen here," Sarah whined. "Please let's just go inside," she said softly as she grabbed her friend's hand again. "You won't make me go in alone would you?" she asked and gave her friend a puppy dog look.

"Fine, but if it looks like anything illegal is happening, I'm dragging you out of there by your hair if I have to," Eva grumbled as she and Sarah walked into the dimly lit warehouse. Little candles and a few lights were spread throughout the building, but the women had not seen anyone just yet. Sarah went to call out for the others, but Eva stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

Sarah went to pull it off but stopped at the serious look on her friend's face. Eva gently pushed Sarah behind her and motioned for her to take off her shoes and hold them. Eva looked around a corner and froze at the sight of people in black robes and skeletal masks pointing sticks at a group of screaming and crying people. Different Latin phrases and colorful blasts flew from the sticks and attacked the huddled people.

"Sarah, back up slowly, turn around, and run as fast as you can," Eva whispered softly as she started to back up. "Now," she hissed as she and Sarah turned around to race out of the warehouse. Eva would pull out her phone as soon as they were a distance away from the warehouse, but she wouldn't risk the light drawing attention.

"Where do you think you're going?" a deep voice growled as a large hairy man with yellow glowing eyes stepped out from a dark corner in front of the two women. Sarah screamed and stopped running, but Eva rushed forward and punched the man in the face, breaking his nose. The man roared in anger as the girls ran around him.

"Don't stop," Eva shouted to Sarah, who was whimpering the entire time they ran. Eva jumped over a blast of light that almost hit her, but instead it hit and charred a wall ahead of them. Eva was almost outside of the warehouse when she heard Sarah scream in pain. She turned back and saw Sarah bound in ropes wallowing on the warehouse floor. She went to run and help her, but two arms wrapped around her waist from behind, trapping her arms to her sides.

"Bring them too," a different male voice ordered before using the stick to send another blast of light in Eva's face, knocking her unconscious.

Sarah's soft crying was what woke Eva up who knows how much later. Her head was ringing and her eyes were blurry as she tried to figure out where she was. She looked to her right and saw Sarah sitting near the other people from the warehouse, who were either unconscious or whimpering in fear.

"Sarah," Eva whispered as she was still trying to regain coherence. Her headache was slowly diminishing, but her vision was still blurry. "Sarah," she said again a little louder.

"Oh god, Eva, you're all right," Sarah immediately cried as she rushed over to her friend, but she hesitated to touch her. "How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Weird," Eva muttered closing her eyes since the blurriness was not dissipating.

"They did something to you. I don't know what they did, but they were saying all this stuff in Latin while waving a little stick around you. Some weird trail of light was coming out of the stick and wrapping around your body. Also, the light kind of looked like a serpent," Sarah told her friend while looking at her worriedly.

Eva tried to move and frowned when her body wouldn't go anywhere. She kept her eyes shut since they headache became worse whenever they were open. Turning her head to Sarah, she tried to shake her wrists again, but it didn't budge.

"They chained you up to the wall," Sarah said sadly before she started whimpering again and she tried to touch her friend again, but the serpent of light appeared out of Eva's stomach and snapped at her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

"Why am I chained to the wall?" Eva questioned trying to stay calm even though she was starting to feel a little strange. Her body was starting to heat up and her head was staring to spin.

"I don't know, shh, here they come," Sarah said and shushed her friend before rushing over to the others, who were huddling up even more for safety. She wished she could disappear when she saw the men in black robes and skeletal masks standing at the doorway of the cell.

"Bring them all, but be careful with her. Levitate her to the dining room, do not touch her," one of the men ordered as he unlocked the cell and entered to direct the others on what to do. He watched as the others were led out of the cell crying, trying to struggle, and shouting. He then focused on the woman, who was remaining quiet and being levitated out of the cell. He knew she was awake, but as long as she kept her eyes shut that is all that mattered. He cast a little spell to make her eyes remained shut until the right moment.

Eva tried to focus on her breathing as the heat increased and her mind was fuzzy. She could distantly hear Sarah and the others making noise as people ordered for them to move. She also felt a light breeze move past her as if she was floating. She wanted to open her eyes like she did earlier even though it would give her a headache, but they would not open, no matter how hard she tried. She felt someone near her so she stayed quiet not wanting to give them the satisfaction that this was freaking her out. She sent a silent thought out that she hoped she and Sarah would make it out of this situation alive.

"Keep her back here until he calls for her," the commanding person said standing beside Eva, who was floating vertically beside him. He smirked cruelly behind the mask as the other muggles were forced more into the dining room, which no longer had the table because it was removed for the festivities. "If only it was my turn," the man said wistfully as he looked at the woman floating beside him. He usually cared nothing for the muggles, but this one caught his interest after punching Greyback in the face without fear. Her looks also helped draw his attention, but tonight was not his night for a reward from their lord.

"Welcome my followers, you have done well in these last few months, and I wanted to reward you," Voldemort, the dark lord, hissed to the followers standing against the walls of the room. He smirked as he saw them all watching the muggles quaking in fear in the center of the room. He smirked at the sight of the muggle woman floating in the hallway with Lucius beside her. "Nagini, go keep the girl company until it is time," he said sweetly to the large snake at his feet. He watched Nagini slither past the terrified muggles before resting below the floating woman. He smirked when he saw the snake made out of magic appear out of the woman and speak with Nagini before disappearing back into the muggle.

"Use these muggles in any way you see fit," he announced to his followers before taking a seat at the front.

Eva shivered when she first heard the man's voice. He sounded so charming, so treacherous, and yet so intriguing. She knew he had power, she could almost feel it in the air. His presence was so immense, but the sensation she felt after hearing hissing was overwhelming. She wished she could run when she felt a snake's tongue hit her bare ankle before the sensation started again. Warmth rushed through her before she heard more hissing, and then the warmth slowly disappeared. She still could not open her eyes and it was driving her crazy because she had no idea where she and Sarah were, and she had a bad feeling about what might happen in this unknown location.

Sarah looked around fearfully at the men and women, some were masked and some were not, but they all looked at her and the others evilly. She grabbed the woman near her, hoping that she would survive this. Glancing back towards the doorway, she saw her friend still hanging in midair beside a man in the creepy masks.

"I'm so sorry, Eva," she whispered before screaming when she felt thousands of knives stab into her body, but fearfully she glanced at her pained body and she saw no weapons. "What is this?" she screamed when another assault of the torture was inflicted upon her.

"Magic, you stupid muggle," a woman hissed before cackling gleefully when she watched the muggle scream again from the curse.

Eva felt her heart race almost out of her chest as the Latin words filled the air followed by the unimaginable screams of pure torture. She whimpered when she heard Sarah's screams join the others. A gasp escaped her as the snake tongue hit her ankles again before she actually felt a snake's head rub against her leg. She stopped whimpering immediately and tried to hold in her scream. She didn't hate snakes, she actually liked them. However, in this situation with a snake with a head that big, she was absolutely terrified.

Sarah shakily pushed herself up from the marble floor since her attacker was distracted by one of the others, who cussed at her. Her eyes were set on her friend, Eva, and only her. She stumbled to her feet before running towards her friend. She was panicking and her friend always calmed her down, which is all that was running through her mind. "Eva," she screamed as she ran not even paying attention to the curses being thrown at her.

"Sarah," Eva breathed in shock and worry. She could hear the pain and panic in her friend's shouts. If only she could move, she would help her friend or at least try to save her. "Sarah," she screamed in anger and frustration as she heard her friend's footsteps near her. "Don't come near me," she screamed remembering the large snake under her.

Sarah wouldn't listen to Eva's yells. Her mind was too far gone in the panic. A smile graced her face when she was almost to Eva, but the smile disappeared as two sharp needles dug into her skin with a powerful force behind the attack. She screamed at the feeling and stepped back, but the pain happened again and again. The pain made the panic go away and she finally saw the giant snake that was standing in front of her friend, and the snake that was still attacking her. The venom burned as it raced into her veins.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Sarah and Eva.

Story Start

Eva heard the snake attack and Sarah's screams of pain and surprise. She screamed her friend's name but it was to no avail. She still could not move and help her friend, and she yelled again angrily when she heard Sarah's body fall back onto the floor. Her yells immediately ceased as the large serpent wrapped around her floating legs gently as if to comfort her, which only served to confuse her more. Her body went haywire again with heat and the fuzzy sensation as the snake released her, and she felt a breeze gently move past her.

The man directed the floating young woman into the center of the room amongst the dead muggles. The tips of her shoes barely dipped into their blood, which was puddling on the marble floor. The blood on the floor was a usual occurrence in front of the dark lord. He looked towards his lord, who had risen from his chair and was approaching him and the floating muggle. He backed away when Voldemort motioned for him to do so, and he watched as his lord wordlessly moved the dead muggles away from his walking space. The man backed up a little faster as Nagini, his master's snake, approached the pair.

"You like this muggle?" Voldemort hissed to Nagini, who was once again lightly curled around the woman's legs. He smirked as he watched the woman freeze before gasping for breath as his spell was making her body react strangely.

"She is the only one that the spell has worked on," Nagini hissed happily as the serpent made of magic appeared and slithered around the woman's torso.

"Yes, I wonder why that is," Voldemort said as he ran a hand down the muggle's cheek. His smirk grew as the muggle bit her lip to restrain herself from letting a noise escape. He knew that her body was dealing with the effects of seeing if she was a candidate for becoming the host of a serpent demon. He had been searching for months after finding the spell. With a serpent demon on his side, his reign over the wizardry world and the muggle world would be so much easier. He had tried with many different muggles, male and female, to see if the spell would work, but all of the hosts would die immediately as soon as the spell reached their heart.

However, the muggle floating in front of him was still alive and reacting well with the spell. Nagini was practically showing love to the muggle as he watched her wrap more around the muggle's body. "Nagini, is she the right one?" he asked even though he could already feel how well this muggle would be for what he wanted.

"Yes, she's perfect. I can already sense her as another serpent," Nagini hissed happily to her master. She slowly unwrapped from the muggle and went to her master and longtime friend. "Please do the ritual on her," she said staring at the muggle, who seemed to relax as Nagini moved away from her. Nagini looked up at her master again before moving back over to the muggle.

Eva's mind was swirling with the possibilities of what was going to happen to her, but most of all she just wanted to open her eyes and see around her. She dreaded seeing her kidnappers, but not seeing was even more terrifying. The snake near her at all times was also not helping her feel better.

"Please," she whispered and regretted how loud it sounded in the quiet room.

Voldemort was surprised that the muggle dared to speak, but he only approached her and grasped her chin. He did not curse her. Cursing her would only make the ritual not work if he did do it tonight. "Please what?" he inquired darkly as he held her chin with a little squeeze. He watched as the snake of magic swirled around her neck and looked at him warily. "What do you want, muggle?" he hissed.

Eva felt her body shiver even more at the slight hissing sound to the man's voice. She steeled her nerves and said, "Please let me see what is going to happen to me." She almost cried out as her body became exceptionally hot as she heard the man hiss again, but this time it sounded as if he was actually saying something.

"Open your eyes," Voldemort ordered after he had used wordless magic to get rid of Lucius's spell, which kept her eyes watched as the magic serpent disappeared into her body and he saw a golden glow slither throughout her body until it rested behind her eyelids. His breath was bated as he watched her slowly open her eyes to reveal two glowing golden serpent eyes staring back at him. Her real eyes were hidden behind the magical snake's eyes, but this action only solidified that she was the right one for the ritual.

Eva's eyes widened as she took in the sight of a tall pale man, whose features resembled a snake more than human's features. His narrowed eyes made her nervous as his imposing figure was clothed in a dark robe, which hid any other features. She gasped as her eyes were no longer blurry and she saw the man clearly. However, what she saw next was what really unnerved her. Looking down, her eyes focused on the large serpent below her feet and she really wanted to breathe harshly at the sight of it. However, something started making her body feel calm as she gazed into the snake's eyes.

Voldemort smirked as the woman did not panic at the sight of Nagini. However, his dark forsaken heart rejoiced at the horror that flashed through her eyes as she noticed all of the dead muggles below and around them.

"Sarah," Eva cried at the sight of her friend's body bleeding out on the floor from torture wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Sarah and Eva.

Story Start

Eva's heart broke at the sight of the life leaving her friend's eyes. She glanced away and gasped as her face was jerked back to stare into the man's cold eyes. She gave a glare at him angrily at the fact that he and his people did this to her friend and the others. The sight of their dead bodies gave her a little bit of courage because if she was going to die then she would die with dignity. She became shocked as she tried to say something angrily at the man but only an enraged hiss escaped her.

"Prepare the room for the ritual, now," Voldemort ordered gleefully after hearing the woman hiss.

"Ritual," Eva wondered and went to ask something, but she groaned as her head began to swim and all thought left her. She tried to look back at the man but her vision had become extremely blurry once again. She closed her eyes tightly as the world around her spun as the blood from the dead people around her started to form into a symbol. She could barely make out the noise of the man in front of her and the others in the room chanting as bright light started to surround her.

Nagini sat by her master's feet as she watched the muggle be surrounded by the magic, and the chanting in the room became louder from her master's followers. She looked up to see her master watching the muggle with devilish joy before a loud scream tore through the room. She focused back on the muggle who had broken free of the levitation spell, but she was still suspended in the air but now she was curled into a ball.

Eva's body was on fire and electricity was coursing through every nerve. The pain continued to build as her head started to ache, almost as if it would explode. The scream tore past her lips before she even realized it, but there was no way she could silence herself. Her skin felt like it was falling off bit by bit as she curled tighter in a ball. She almost wished for death as a ringing sound echoed in her ears before everything stopped. There was no more pain, no more blinding light trying to pierce her eyelids, and no more lightning destroying her nerves.

She warily opened her eyes only to be met with complete darkness. The bodies had vanished and so had the man with the serpent and his followers. She was no longer suspended in the air, but she still felt as if she was floating as she slowly walked forward in the all-encompassing darkness. Yelling out for someone only gained her silence. Trying to run did not get her anywhere new or at least she could not tell.

"Why am I here?" she finally screamed as she sunk down on her knees in the unknown area. She tried to take deep breaths to calm her down but in the midst of her own breathing, she heard hissing. Quickly, she looked up and glanced around the area. A gasp of fear left her as she saw two serpentine yellow eyes staring at her from the darkness. "Why am I here?" Eva asked again standing up to stare down those eyes. She was getting tired of being scared.

"So you're the one who is worthy," a male voice hissed as a large serpent appeared in front of her without light from somewhere shining on it. The serpent was bigger than the one she had seen earlier. It's glowing eyes stood out starkly from its pure black scales. "You're a virgin, the perfect host," the serpent hissed as it raised up so it was face to face with Eva.

"Host, a host for what?" Eva asked warily as she tried to not have direct eye contact with the serpent.

"For me," the snake hissed before striking and sinking its fangs into Eva's chest and into her heart. His venom seeped into her heart rapidly and spread throughout her veins. The serpent began to turn into mist and also disappear through its own fangs, which fell to floor after it had completely disappeared into the human.

Eva was numb after the initial bit of venom touched her blood stream. She stared up at the small light above the pair without thinking. Her brain shut down as the demon entered her body and became part of her soul. She shivered at the feel of its fangs falling out of her flesh and disappearing in the darkness. A hope that it was over reached her mind before it was brutally crushed by the unimaginable pain. She didn't know which way was up and what was down as she fell on her side and started convulsing.

The demon inside of her merged with her soul, effectively giving her his power and most of his mindset while still leaving her own mind and feelings. She would now be more prone to violence and bloodthirsty ideas when angered or frustrated, but she would for the most part be herself. The darker ideas of living would appeal to her as well, but they would not rule her. The addition of the demon inside of her was also changing her appearance. Her ribs, spin, wrists, ankles, neck, and cheekbones now had black scales where the skin used to be. Her skin was paler but more ivory than blue. Her eyes had also changed to the same serpentine yellow of the demon's eyes. They were slitted as well.

Voldemort and his followers watched the young woman attentively. The light had disappeared and they could see the muggle was still floating in a fetal position as she was now in the other realm mentally. The woman would randomly make noises or scrunch up her face but when she opened her mouth for a silent scream, Voldemort smirked. He didn't dare to step towards her yet, but the sight of black blood gently rolling from two fang wounds on her chest, let him know that the ritual was a success.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

Voldemort motioned for his followers to take a step back as he watched the muggle's body gain scales. He held his breath as she opened her eyes to reveal two yellow serpentine eyes, which were staring at him with no fear.

"Why have you summoned me?" Eva said but it was not her talking, it was the demon speaking for her since she was still weakened from the ritual.

"I summoned you once before years ago to help rid the world of those who would try to get rid of the darkness in this world. They are trying to ruin the balance," Voldemort hissed angrily. He did not want his followers to hear his true thoughts because the death eaters were not able to understand his true wish yet. He just wanted the world to be more accepting of everything, not just everything that is good.

Dumbledore had been manipulating people for years, even him when he was younger, to get rid of things that are not necessarily good but they are not intentionally evil 24/7. There has to be a balance, and the light side were mindlessly following a man, who was even darker minded than Voldemort, the dark lord.

The demon looked at him critically while thinking over the wizard's words. The demon had not been in this realm for years, and now that he had a host, he wanted to stay here as long as he could. If he had to help this wizard then he would, but he wanted to make sure that his host stayed safe. Looking inside his new soul, he saw the woman's soul still trying to wake up more.

"I will help you if you keep my host safe and unharmed," the demon hissed staring at the man without blinking.

"She will protected by one of my most trusted," Voldemort hissed to the demon before calling out to Severus Snape, one of his most trusted. He knew that Dumbledore thought Severus was a spy for the order, but Severus was fully supportive of only the dark side. "Severus will protect her," he told the demon, who was staring at Severus with critical eyes.

"He will do more than protect her," the demon snapped taking in the power that the new man before him and his host.

"What more do you wish for him to do?" Voldemort inquired.

Eva's serpentine eyes focused on the new man, and took in his appearance. The man held himself tall. He had long black hair, which seemed to have some type of oil on it. The man smelt of different chemicals of some sort, but the demon could also sense the man's magical ability. The man staring back at her was strong, intelligent, and he would be able to protect his host well.

"He will be bonded to her," the demon hissed with a devilish smirk, which crossed Eva's face.

Severus tensed at the look he received from the young woman, who was now a host for a demon. The woman was beautiful, even more beautiful in a strange way now that she resembled a serpent with her eyes and scales. However, the thought of being bonded to someone he did not know was not acceptable. The looks the demon and his lord were sharing let him know that he did not have much choice in the matter. He gave a nod of his head to the dark lord after the look he was receiving. He would do this, for his lord, his cause, and hopefully it would work out well for himself as well.

"What are your thoughts on this deal, Severus?" Voldemort asked one of his most trusted followers.

"I accept the deal," Severus answered taking a small step closer to the demon to show he was not afraid. He was definitely worried about what his future would now hold being bonded to a woman he didn't know, and the bonding was for the rest of their lives. Neither of them could see other people because the bonding would not allow it, and if one of them died then so would the other. He hoped that the woman would be able to accept this as well because now that she hosted the demon, her life was no longer just hers to control.

"Wonderful," the demon hissed before smirking at the fact that Eva, his host, was waking up and becoming stronger. He gave one last look to the wizards before him, and then he allowed Eva to have control of her body and mind again. "I know you are confused and afraid, but the two men in front of you will protect you. I can tell you do not wish to believe me, but they have sworn to protect you and if they do not then they will face my wrath," the demon told her softly before he became silent.

Eva slowly woke up and gasped when she saw the man from earlier standing in front of her. However, now there was another man standing beside him. He was a good looking man, but Eva didn't care about looks in this situation. She had just had a demon enter her soul, and now a demon was telling her to trust the people who did this to her. She looked closer at the new man, who had long dark hair and striking features. For some reason he was giving her a guarded look as if she had done something to him.

The only thing she could think to ask was, "What happens now?"

The two men stared at her slightly in surprise, and then they watched curiously as Nagini curled around the woman's legs. Eva looked down no longer terrified of the snake below her. She bent down and gently ran her hand over the snake's head when it did not show any aggression towards her.

"I know what's happened to me. What happens now that I'm a snake demon?" Eva asked giving another look up to the men, who were either staring in surprise or with a smirk on their faces.

"You are to be bonded to Severus for your protection," Voldemort said, ignoring the pointed look from Severus that he should explain more what bonding means. "I'll leave that up to you, Severus," he thought and sent his thought to Severus' mind.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

Eva stared at the man, who she was supposed to be bonded to with trepidation. She was afraid to ask the extent of the bonding, but from the man's expression she knew that the bonding was serious. Slowly she looked around the room to distract her racing heart and fears, since the man was not talking to her.

"I will explain everything to you, but not here. I need to be returning to where I work before questions arise," Severus said drawing the woman's attention back to him.

"So your name is Severus?" Eva questioned just to not feel so uncomfortable as she followed him out of the room and into a study of some sort. A fire was lit in the chimney at the back of the room. "I'm Eva," Eva said softly after the man gave a nod.

"I know you are confused and frightened, but once I have given my word, I keep it. I will not hurt you and I will protect you, Eva," Severus said when he saw the fear in the woman's serpentine eyes. He was still not pleased that he had to do this, but at least the woman was polite so far. He just hoped that they continued to get along because their bonding would kill the both of them if they did not get along.

"I would be lying if I said I trusted you immediately because my good friend was murdered by the other people in that room, but I have no other option but to go with you. I don't know what is going to happen to me now that I'm a host for a demon, but if you are going to protect me then I will be grateful. Maybe we can even get along eventually," Eva told him as she watched him walk around the fireplace. She looked at him curiously when he grabbed some powder and held it in his hand before motioning for her to join him. "What's that for?" she muttered while slowly walking towards him.

"This is Floo powder, it will transport us to wherever I say," Severus explained and felt his heart lift a little when Eva placed her hand in his free hand. He gently pulled her closer to him and thanked whoever was listening when she stood close to him without a fight. "I'm going to wrap an arm around your waist now because this will be a strange experience. Just close your eyes and breathe after I shout our destination, and then we'll be there in no time," he tried to explain and he felt her shiver when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I have a feeling I will prefer a car over this type of travel any day," Eva muttered while grabbing his sides even though she felt odd holding onto him. However, she had no clue what was about to happen so she was going to make sure she stayed by him. She closed her eyes when she saw green fire light up in the chimney and Severus made her walk into the fire, which should have burned her. She almost opened her eyes to marvel at the fire that was not burning her, but hearing Severus shout Hogwarts kept her eyes closed.

Severus held onto Eva tightly as they traveled through the Floo network. He felt her hands wrap around his back as well and he felt his heart jump. He had not had someone look to him for any type of comfort in so long. His students were the only people he helped or calmed down when they were having issues at home or at the school, but they did not really come to him for any type of comfort. His godson, Draco, did visit him more than the other students, but the boy never really allowed himself to be open to Severus.

Eva felt like she was going to throw up when she and Severus stopped spinning. The room around her smelt musky and she heard a bird in the corner screeching at the two of them before it flapped its wings and flew away. Her eyes were still tightly closed and she grabbed Severus's sides tighter when he went to move. "Please wait, I'm dizzy," she said softly and felt relieved when he remained still. He shocked her by gently rubbing her back as she tried to get her balance. "Thank you," she said after opening her eyes. Her heart jumped when her serpentine eyes locked with his dark brown eyes.

"You're welcome, traveling by Floo can be disorienting, but now we must return to my chambers. I'm going to place a glamour on your eyes and skin so no one can see your serpentine features," he said and pulled out a wand. He muttered the incantation and grabbed her hand before she could even try to glance at herself.

Eva's eyes were wide with wander as she was able to see the castle with no issues whatsoever. Her eyes, even though they were supposedly different because of Severus's magic, were still able to take in the details of the castle that they were rushing through on foot. She wasn't sure why they were sneaking around, but she would not dare ask after seeing how serious Severus looked. "I hope he doesn't plan to keep me hidden away in his rooms," she thought before accidentally running into his back when he stopped abruptly. He gave her a quick look, which she gave him a sheepish look, and then he grabbed her hand again to pull her down multiple sets of stairs.

"The stairs move," she hissed in shock before Severus shushed her.

"Who did you find Mrs. Norris?" a gravely male voice said from above them.

"Hurry," Severus whispered and the two practically ran down some halls and another set of stairs. He released her hand and opened a door that had a painting on it. The painting let out a few grumbles, shocking Eva even more, before she was pulled into the room and the door was shut and locked.

"All right, I understand magic is really unique but moving staircases, traveling by chimney, and talking paintings has reached the past of really weird," Eva muttered after catching her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

A strained silence filled the room as Eva watched Severus, who seemed to be lost in deep thought. She decided to keep her mouth shut as she took a seat on the nice couch in the room, which was in front of a gorgeous fireplace. She jumped when a fire burst to life inside the fireplace, and she almost thought someone was going to come flying out of it like she and Severus did in the other room earlier. With a soft thank you, she fiddled with her thumbs while she heard Severus pacing the room a bit.

"Are you all right with this?" Severus asked breaking the silence between them. He watched as Eva spun around on the couch to stare at him since he was behind her. "Tell me honestly, are you all right with this?" he asked again.

He knew that the two of them did not have a choice in the matter because the demon inside of her would make her do this if she refused, and his lord would make him suffer if he refused what his lord saw as a privilege and a gift. He could see the conflict in her eyes, which he was surprised to see were no longer hidden by his glamor. "I'll have to test that some more," he thought privately in regards to the power of his glamor on her.

"I'd be lying if I said that I'm a hundred percent accepting this, but I really don't have any other choice and neither do you. I know the demon won't kill me if I disobeyed but I'm afraid of what that man would do to you if you refused. I'm not saying we'll be the happiest people on Earth but for both our sakes, I'm willing to make this work. You've been nice so far and I appreciate that, so at least we are off to a good start," Eva said slowly as she was also convincing herself of every word she was saying. Sarah flashed before her eyes, but her friend was in a better place. Anyways, Eva had more important future decisions to think about now that things have changed so much in such a short time.

"You think we can make this work? We barely know each other," Severus said with a sigh as he walked around to take a seat by her on the couch. He kept some distance between the two of them. "I'm sure there was someone from back home that you would rather be with anyways," he commented and he started when she gave a small snicker.

"Sorry, this isn't a funny situation, but I've never had anyone back home that I had feelings for or a guy I loved. Sarah was my only friend to tell you the truth. I'm too much of a workaholic to actually take time for relationships or anything like that," Eva commented and put her hand on his arm before quickly snatching it away in surprise at what she had just done. "Sorry," she muttered and looked away to stare at a wall.

"Well I guess we have that in common," he said and felt his heart beat a little faster when she saw her give a sigh of relief. "I only have one room, so I'll prepare the couch for myself," Severus said standing from his seat.

"You don't have to do that, I'm intruding enough in your home already right now. I'll happily sleep on the couch," Eva said jumping up as well and grabbing his hand.

The two froze at the contact and Eva went to jerk her hand away in embarrassment, but she felt her heart stop when he kept a hold of her with a gentle grip. He turned around and she felt her face heat up as he pulled her closer and put a hand under her chin to raise her head so she would lock eyes with him.

"You're not intruding and you've had a rough day and night, so you deserve the bed. I have magic remember, so that couch will feel like the best bed in the world after I'm done with it," he said running a hand over her cheek with a small smirk when he saw her blushing.

"Thank you," Eva whispered shyly as she felt her body heat up with how close they were to each other and the way he was looking at her.

"I already set out a set of my clothes that you can wear tonight after you shower. I shrunk them to a smaller size so they will fit you better," he told her while gently releasing her. He tried to calm his heart but it was still racing. He had not been this close and comforting to another women since he was a teenager. "Good night, Eva," he said before turning back to the couch to start casting some magic to make the furniture more comfortable.

"Good night, Severus," she whispered before disappearing into his bedroom. She closed and locked the bedroom door behind her before taking in the beautiful yet simple bedroom. She smiled at the sight of the sleep clothes on the bed before entering another room, which was the bathroom.

Everything finally hit her when she was standing under the hot water of the shower. She let out all of her tears for her friend's death, the fact she now is a host for a demon, and that she will never be able to return to the life she knew. After all of her tears were gone, she left the shower determined to make this work. She had no clue what all would occur in the future, but she was going to make the most of it. With a tired sigh, Eva slipped on the clothes and shivered at the silky feel of the clothing. She got in the bed and quickly fell asleep, but she felt a strange sensation as she slept. She was unaware that the demon had created a large snake out of his power to protect her while she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

Severus quietly opened the door to Eva's room after his knocking had not awoken her. He froze at the sight of what was on the bed with Eva. His heart skipped a beat as the large snake demon faced him with an eerie stare. He felt his heart race when the serpent demon did an equivalent of a smirk at him before it disappeared back into Eva. He took a minute to collect his composure before he went over and gently shook Eva's shoulder.

"Eva, it's time to wake up to go get something to eat," he said even though he was conflicted on his decision to let her go into the Great Hall for breakfast with the other professors and all of the students. He knew Dumbledore would question why she was here, but Severus could care less what the old man wanted. He was only playing a double agent so he could spy on the old man's plans and tell them to his lord. He was sick of the so-called light side trying to destroy anything in relation to dark magic. There had to be a balance in the world, not just everything being light magic related. "Eva," he said again to wake her up.

"Not yet, still tired," Eva mumbled not really registering who was talking to her or where she was.

"You could kiss him now if you turned your head just a little," the snake demon hissed in her mind and Eva's eyes shot open. The demon chuckled as he sensed how embarrassed she was when Eva realized how close Severus' face was to hers.

"Morning," Eva whispered never losing eye contact with Severus, who had been surprised at her abrupt wake up. She slowly sat up as Severus backed away from her for a bit so they were not so close anymore. "Thank you for letting me use your bed," she said as she started to slip out of the bed, and she paused when she caught Severus giving her a look when he saw her in his sleep clothes. She shivered as the look became hungrier when the shirt almost slipped off one of her shoulders.

"Your clothes from yesterday have been cleaned. After you dress, I will need to put another glamor on your eyes, teeth, and fingers before we go down to the great hall for breakfast," Severus said to distract himself from the fact that he had just lusted over this woman he barely knows. "I'll leave so you may dress," he said and motioned towards a nightstand, where her clean clothes were, before he left the room.

"Should have kissed him, you saw he lusted after you," the demon hissed to her as she dressed.

"I don't want just lust," Eva snapped in her mind at the demon. "I'm not happy you reside in me now, but you will not determine everything I do in my life. If I am to be bonded to him, then I will at least create a good relationship with him," she continued while putting on her last article of clothing and leaving the room.

"This won't hurt," Severus said when he saw Eva enter the living room, and he flicked his wand to cast the glamor. Her eyes turned green and the fangs and claws disappeared. "I hope that lasts," he thought to himself before taking a deep breath. "Eva, everyone down there is going to question who you are to me. I do not want to rush you, but we must be a couple in their eyes even though we have only known each other for less than a day," he started to ramble before explaining that they would need to be convincing since everyone thought he was a heartless unlovable jerk down there. He could just imagine the suspicious looks from his coworkers and the students.

"Severus," Eva said as she placed her hands on his to calm him down, since the man looked ready to pace straight out the window. "It'll be fine. Like I said, I want to make this work, so acting like a new couple won't be hard," she finished with a shy smile as she laced the fingers of their hands together before pulling him towards the doorway. "Anyways, I don't care what anyone says or thinks when I'm this hungry," she teased with a wink as they exited the room.

Severus felt his heart jump when she had laced their fingers together before pulling him out of the room. "Do you even know which way to go?" he asked with a smirk when she paused and chuckled softly.

"I was hoping my nose would lead the way, but if you would take the lead, I'd appreciate it," she teased.

"Well you were doing all right so far, why don't you continue?" Severus said and shocked himself with the fact that he was teasing this woman right back.

"Severus, please," she said and gave his hand a little squeeze before her stomach gave a growl.

"All right," he replied shaking his head before walking in the lead and taking her to the great hall, but he kept their hands linked.

The two walked through the halls and Eva took in every detail, which looked so differently now that the sun was shining. She had still been able to see last night, but now everything looked more normal. However, the moving paintings were far from normal, and she actually walked closer to Severus as she saw the paintings moving and motioning towards the two of them.

"It's all right," Severus told her softly and felt himself get a boost of confidence as he saw her move closer to him. He released their joined hands and wrapped his arm around her so it rested on her hip. "Now there will be a lot of people in there, but I'm right here," he whispered close to her ear and smirked when she shivered.

"Not the biggest fan of a lot of people," Eva muttered as she moved closer to Severus as he opened a door for her and she walked into one of the largest rooms she has ever seen.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

Eva felt her heart stop when she saw how many people were sitting on five long tables in the room. Young students sat at the four longest tables she had ever seen, and a group of adults were sitting at the table closest to her and Severus. She resisted the urge to step closer to Severus when she saw how many people were taking notice of the two of them, but she was thankful when Severus squeezed her hip and gave her a comforting look. She smiled in return as he approached the table with the adults, and he pulled out a chair for her before sitting in the chair next to her.

"You might want to move your hands," Severus told her softly and tried to hide his chuckle when Eva just barely moved her hands before a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee appeared on the table.

"Well that's convenient," Eva muttered slightly embarrassed at how she had reacted in surprise to the appearance of the food. "I should just accept that things are not going to happen like usual in a magical world," she thought to herself before taking a sip of the coffee. She was surprised to find that it was made exactly to her liking.

"Severus, who is your new friend?" an elderly gentleman questioned from further down the table.

Eva glanced at him a little worried when she saw the suspicious glance the man was giving her. She took comfort in the fact that Severus was sitting between her and the man, and that the demon inside of her was promising her that no harm would befall her.

"This is my Eva, my fiancé," Severus said and hoped that Eva would not show any surprise. He did not want to call her just his lover because soon the two of them would be bonded to each other for forever. He also did not want to just call her his partner because that sounded so cold to him.

Shocked faces appeared on everyone at the table even though the older gentleman still gave her a suspicious look. Even the students seemed to hush as they saw the adults acting strangely. Eva felt her face flush but she was happy to hear what Severus called her. She smiled at the people staring shyly as Severus picked up her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you," Eva said to be polite even though the demon inside of her was hissing angrily at the people, especially the old man, still staring at her. The demon was telling her to be wary of all of these witches and wizards, who were against her and her mate's side. She flushed at the use of the word mate for Severus.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" the older man questioned while trying to give a good nature smile, but it didn't come across so well.

"A few months," Eva responded as she squeezed Severus' hand gently. "We wanted to enjoy building the relationship without everyone knowing," she said and gave Severus a little wink, which caused some of Severus' coworkers to chuckle.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Severus," the largest man Eva had ever seen said joyfully and gave Severus a pat on the back, which had a little too much force in the pat. "You picked out quite a beauty," he continued before raising his glass towards the couple.

"Oh we should make an announcement," the older man at the table muttered with a smile as he stood from his chair.

"Wonderful idea, Dumbledore," the large man said smiling at the students, who were now staring at Severus and Eva.

Eva jumped a bit when she felt Severus tighten his grip on her hand a little bit and she could see he was not happy with the idea of announcing their so-called engagement to a bunch of teenagers and pre-teens. She gave a small sigh and leaned over to kiss Severus' cheek, but also so she could whisper to him. "Relax, they're just kids, it doesn't matter if they know or not," she said softly before pulling away from him. She smiled when she felt the grip on her hand become gentler.

"Students, I have a wonderful announcement to make. Professor Snape and the lovely woman beside him, Eva, are engaged," Dumbledore announced and mixed emotions raged on students' faces.

Students at a table wearing green and black looked at Eva curiously before applauding for their professor. A table with students wearing blue and black clapped politely but without much emotion. Students wearing black and yellow clapped and actually seemed happy for the couple, while the students wearing red and black looked as if they were in shock. However, a few of them did start clapping so the others did out of respect.

"For this wonderful occasion, I have decided that we will throw a wonderful celebration for the new couple," Dumbledore continued and Eva once again felt Severus tighten his grip on her hand.

"Meddling fool, can I eat him?" the snake demon hissed inside her mind before cursing when he realized that he caused Eva's fingers to gain claws. "Eva, tell Severus," he ordered before becoming quiet.

"Severus," Eva whispered loud enough to gain Severus' attention but not loud enough to have everyone looking at her. When Severus faced her, he looked ready to rush out of the room just to get away from Dumbledore, but when he saw the glamor was off her fingers and was slowly leaving her eyes, he was ready to leave for another reason entirely.

"Breathe, we'll leave soon, it would look strange if we left now, just breathe," Severus whispered as he quietly did another glamor spell, but this one did not work at all. "Don't let the demon influence you here, just focus on me," he continued and after seeing that her eyes were still flickering, he pulled her into a kiss.

Eva's world stopped when he kissed her. Her eyes slid closed and she would have purred happily if she had a cat demon inside of her instead of a serpent. She kept her eyes closed and buried her face in Severus' shoulder when she heard students cheering or whistling at the two of them.

"Now preparations must be done and classes must be started," Dumbledore announced and the food disappeared from the tables as students began gathering their books and leaving the room. "Congratulations my boy, I hope you and Eva enjoy the celebration tomorrow," Dumbledore told the couple before he also left the room.

"We must hurry," Severus whispered as soon as they stood up and walked out of the great hall to go back to Severus' quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

"Professor Snape," a teenager's voice called out behind Eva and Severus as they walked quickly back to his personal quarters. "Wait, professor," the boy yelled again when Eva entered Severus' rooms and Severus followed behind her.

Eva thought the man would shut the door in the boy's face, but he surprised her by allowing the student to enter after them. The teenager had blonde hair and icy grey eyes. She made sure to turn away and keep her hands out of sight from the teenager because she knew he shouldn't see her demonic traits.

"So Godfather, when were you going to tell me you were engaged?" the boy drawled and Severus let out a sigh.

"Did your father tell you nothing from the meeting the other night? The one you should have been at," Severus snapped as he walked over to Eva, who was fidgeting as the demon was telling her that the boy could be family or an enemy.

"He told me that our lord successfully summoned the snake demon, but he didn't tell me anything else," Draco said and plopped down on the couch in the room.

"That is correct, but what he left out is that the demon would need a host, and the demon's host is Eva," Severus informed his godson as he placed his hands on Eva's shoulders, and he sighed when he felt her tense. "It's all right, this is Draco, he's family, he will not tell," he told her softly as he placed a kiss on her shoulder and then her cheek.

"But are you two really engaged?" Draco asked before gasping when Eva finally turned around and he saw her serpentine eyes, fangs, and claws.

"We are, the demon wanted me to bond with someone strong for protection and Severus accepted," Eva said shyly as she felt Severus' hands slide from her shoulders to her hips.

"You've bonded?" Draco shrieked as his face went red.

"Not yet, now we can talk more about this later. I have a class to teach and you are in that class. You better be in your seat before I get there or you will have detention, godson or not," Severus said giving his godson a stern look.

"We'll talk later?" Draco questioned looking from Eva to Severus.

"We will, now get to class," Severus said and chuckled as his godson raced out of the room.

"He was worried about you," Eva said with a fond smile as she looked away from the closed door and over to her she guessed fiancé. She was still not used to the fact that they would bond soon, but as the hours past, she was becoming more comfortable around Severus. Sleeping in his bed last night and not being attacked or hurt showed her that she could trust him. Also, it felt nice being affectionate with him in the hallway and the great hall. She had never been like this with a man before and it was nice.

"I know, he's a good kid, even though almost everyone in this school hates him except for students in his own house," Severus muttered and rubbed a hand over his face.

"House?" Eva questioned curiously.

"I'll explain later. I really do need to get to class, but I'll come back around lunch time and we will dine in here for lunch. I would like us to spend some more time talking and getting to know one another," he said even though he seemed hesitant to say those words.

"That sounds nice," Eva said and smiled at the warm feeling growing in her heart. "Have a good class," she said and frowned when he seemed to be fighting with himself about something. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

Severus didn't answer her because he was too busy trying to decide if he should go for it or not. Gathering his nerves, he walked towards her and gently placed a hand under her chin before pulling her into a kiss. His heart skipped a beat when she started to return the kiss. A smirk crossed his face as he pulled away and saw her flushed cheeks.

"I'll be back in no time," he whispered, placed another kiss on her lips, and then he left the quarters. He made sure to tell the portrait not to let in anyone except for him or Draco. His godson would sometimes disappear to his quarters to just have somewhere to breathe and be himself, so he would not lock Draco out of his rooms. However, Dumbledore and anyone else was to be kept out with no exceptions. He did not trust what they would do to Eva. A smirk reappeared on his face as he remembered their kiss and the satisfied look on her face. "Lunch will be interesting," he thought before storming into his classroom to enjoy torturing some students.

Eva smiled after Severus left the room before gasping when she saw a large serpent sitting in the room behind her. "Hello," she said calmly, hoping that it was the snake demon and not so other snake.

"I missed you," the snake hissed in a feminine voice and Eva immediately recognized her as the snake from the time she was about to be used in the ritual.

"What's your name?" Eva hissed, not even realizing the snake demon had made her language change.

"Nagini, what is your name host of the snake demon?" Nagini hissed as she slithered up onto the couch and happily sat her head in Eva's lap after she sat down.

"Eva," Eva replied and laughed when Nagini immediately started hissing excitedly about how long it had been since she had another speaker around, and that she liked Eva because she smelled more like a snake than any of the other speakers she had known. Eva would have never believed if anyone told her that she would spend the next four hours having girl talks with a large snake.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

"Master wants to speak to the demon tonight after the last meal of the day is done," Nagini said after she and Eva had finished speaking about pleasant things and funny stories. It was nice to spend time with this new speaker.

"I'll tell Severus during lunch," Eva promised Nagini before the snake slithered over to the fireplace, which was how she had been transported there in the first place. Eva watched Nagini disappear in a puff of green fire and smoke before the fire dimmed to nothing but embers.

"That's still so weird, all of this is weird," she muttered as she fell back on the couch with her hands on her face. The sound of the door opening did not even make her move.

"Eva, are you all right?" Severus' concerned voice met her ears as he stepped closer to her.

"Fine, just spent the last few hours talking to Nagini, surprisingly enough about girly things. Who would have thought I would have those kind of conversations with a giant snake?" she muttered while removing her hands from her face so she could look up at Severus, who was chuckling at her expense. "Laugh all you want, but you would be freaked out a bit too if you just had a calm conversation with a giant snake, who more than happily kills and possibly eats people," she continued as she sat up and scooted over so Severus could sit with her on the couch.

"At least Nagini likes you," Severus said as he got comfortable on the couch. "Did Nagini mention anything important?" he asked curiously as he enjoyed watching Eva. She was becoming interesting and a nice companion as he spent more time with her. He still wasn't fond of the idea of this being forced on them, but they had to make it work because there were no other options.

"She said that her master wanted to speak with the demon after supper tonight," Eva said with a nervous hitch to her voice. She was still uncomfortable with the feeling of the demon taking over her body.

"Don't be afraid," Severus said and gently grabbed her hands when he saw them slightly shaking. "He will not harm you," he continued when she gave him a disbelieving look.

"What if he hurts you though since he won't hurt me, the demon's host?" she asked seriously since there was a possibility that Severus could be hurt in her stead if the dark lord was not pleased with what the demon said or did.

Severus paused and had to take a moment to process that Eva was actually worried about his safety and wellbeing. He had only had his godson worry for him at meetings with the dark lord, never anyone else. A warm feeling settled in his heart as he pulled Eva into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," he whispered before giving her a light kiss on the lips. A chuckle left him when her stomach let out a loud growl and her cheeks turned a soft pink color. "Now how about we enjoy some lunch together," he said and called for a house elf. He couldn't help but chuckle again when Eva jumped at the appearance of the house elf, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Just bring us what is being served in the great hall," he ordered the elf, who bowed before disappearing to do as he commanded.

"What was that?" Eva questioned as she tried to quit digging her nails into Severus's sleeve.

"A house elf, they do all of the cleaning, laundry, and cooking here at the castle," Severus answered as he used magic to clear away the table, which was in front of the couch.

"I have a lot to get used to," she whispered to herself before realizing that she should get to know Severus more. "How did classes go?" she asked and almost wanted to take the question back when he let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed his temples.

"The first years almost blew the whole classroom up by adding too much of the wrong ingredients. One of the second years was poisoned because he decided to try the potion before it was approved to testing, and the rest of the classes are too tiresome to even begin to remember," he said as he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Well at least they have a skilled professor to keep them safe for the most part while they are learning," Eva said after a few moments of letting Severus just breathe. She gave him a smile when he looked at her with a blank expression before he actually let a small smile grace his own features.

"You're the first person to say that, I'm usually the bat of the dungeons or an evil professor to the students here," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His heart was racing but he wanted to get used to being near her.

Eva's heart was also threatening to jump out of her chest as she was now resting practically in his lap with her hands on his chest. "Well they're just kids full of hormones and the world is out to get them, so don't let them get to you. I think if you can put up with that kind of stuff all day and still wake up the next day to teach, then you're a wonderful professor," Eva said softly as their faces were now close together.

Severus lost himself in her eyes and forgot whatever he wanted to say as he pulled her closer to kiss her. Eva's eyes slid shut as she lost herself to the kiss, and both of them were oblivious to the food being set on the table by magic or the sight of Draco peeking his head into the room before quickly shutting the door and leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

The day passed quickly but unfortunately Eva and Severus had to go back to the great hall for supper since Dumbledore had ordered the house elves to not allow them supper in their own rooms. Severus cursed up a storm about the old coot even though he and Eva were walking hand in hand towards the great hall. They were using the same entrance as earlier when they had went to breakfast. He had placed another glamor on Eva, and he could only hope that it would hold longer than what it did earlier today.

Eva gave him a reassuring look even though she was also nervous about how this would go. She was happy that the celebration of their engagement would not be until tomorrow night, but she was still nervous about the meeting tonight with the dark lord. She did not want the man to harm Severus just because he was not happy with what the demon said or did, but she did not really have the power in this situation. She tried to talk to the demon inside of her, and the demon said that it would take care of her mate. Mate was still a weird word to her, but she just hoped that the demon really would protect Severus.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked when he stopped right behind the door to make sure that Eva was fine. He had felt her tensing when she would squeeze his hand throughout the walk.

"I'm fine, this is no problem. I'm just worried about later," she said before gasping when he gave her another kiss.

"Don't worry about anything. We will both be fine," he said to her before opening the door and leading the way into the great hall to their seats.

"I didn't see you two at lunch earlier," Hagrid, the giant man from earlier, said when the two of them sat down. Hagrid smiled at Severus, who sat right beside him before looking over at Eva, who was at the end of the table. "How are you enjoying the castle?" he asked her before frowning when Severus sat more in his way so he could not look at the woman.

"It's a lovely place. I've never been in somewhere so grand," Eva said politely before kissing Severus's cheek so she could whisper to him that he should relax some. She knew that the old man was staring at the two of them, but she did not want Severus to get tense. If he was on edge then she would be too and the magic hiding her serpentine features would disappear.

"Well I'm happy to hear it, if you ever want to come check out one of my care of magical creatures' class then you are more than welcome to," Hagrid said joyfully and smiled bigger when he actually got to see Eva smile at him. However, Severus once again got in his way. He shook his head and just summed it up to Severus being possessive.

"Maybe I'll come visit your class one day," Eva said just to keep being polite before she looked around at all of the students. "Oh, you never explained what you meant earlier by houses," she exclaimed to Severus, who looked thankful for something to distract him even though he would always be vigilant to whatever Dumbledore was going to try to do.

Severus took his time explaining the four houses of the school and a bit of their back stories of the founders. He had help with talking about each house from the different professors who watched over the houses and the students in the houses.

"Now I'm glad I just went to public school," Eva muttered after hearing and sensing the rivalries between the houses. "I would be way too stressed with that whole house point system and rivalries. I wouldn't be able to deal with it," she said with a sigh as she glanced at each of the houses again. "So what house were you in?" she asked Severus to change the topic in a better way.

"I was in Slytherin," he answered her after taking a sip of his drink.

"Well it was meant to be that you're now the head of Slytherin house," she said with a smile.

The rest of dinner passed without any problems. The pair received many looks again, but they did have at least one person in the great hall cheering them on, which was Draco. He was happy for his godfather even if he was bonding with the host of the snake demon that the dark lord wanted so desperately on their side of power.

Severus and Eva left the great hall in no rush but inside both of them were nervous about what would happen at the Dark Lord's home during the meeting. Severus made sure that no one was following them before he shut the door to their quarters, and he gave the door orders that no one and he meant no one was to enter the quarters.

He walked over to Eva, who was standing nervously by the fireplace. She tried to give him a small smile, but she was unable to do so. He pulled her into a kiss and whispered that everything would be fine before he threw flu powder into the fireplace and they were whisked away to the Dark Lord's manor.

"Eva," Nagini hissed as soon as Eva and Severus appeared in the fireplace in Voldemort's study.

"Hello Nagini," Eva said still nervous as she looked at the snake before looking up and spotting Voldemort sitting behind a large desk, and he was staring at her avidly.

"Welcome, Eva and Severus, I trust that you're courtship is going well," he said as he rose from his seat. "Thank you but that will be all Severus, I wish to speak with Eva alone," he continued and gave Severus a look to leave the room or else.

Severus gave Eva one last look before he vacated the room and it was only Eva, Voldemort, and Nagini in the locked study.

"Come forth, demon," Voldemort hissed with a gleeful tint in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

Eva's world faded to black as the demon possessed her mind and body to deal with Voldemort. Eva hoped that everything would be fine and that Severus would not be harmed for any reason if the meeting did not go as Voldemort or the demon wanted. She still was learning about Severus, but she was starting to become attached to him. He was kind to her and she didn't want him to be harmed just because of a power play between a demon and a dark wizard.

Voldemort smirked when the demon took control of the muggle's body. "Your host seems to be doing well with Severus," he spoke to the demon as Nagini rested by his feet.

"The two are progressing well and I know what you are going to ask. I find the old fool at the castle a nuisance and I will get rid of him for you, but only after Severus and Eva have become mates. My host will be completely bonded to your follower before I do anything for you, or I will more than happily leave and take my host with me," the demon hissed seriously as it stared down the wizard.

"That sounds reasonable. I will speak with Severus after you have allowed the muggle to take control again, and the mating will be done soon. You must be discreet when you kill Dumbledore so I can quickly have my followers raid the castle and take control. I will have another group attack the ministry after I know Dumbledore has been disposed of," Voldemort said contemplatively as he rested a hand on Nagini's head to lightly scratch at her scales.

"Do not doubt me," the demon hissed angrily as he glared at the wizard before him. He had never been a fan of wizards, but he would not be in this realm in a human host if it was not for this wizard. "I will do what needs to be done, but only after my host has mated with Severus," the demon snapped before disappearing deep into Eva's mind so she could take control again.

"Nagini, take her to a guest room until I am done speaking with Severus," Voldemort hissed to Nagini, even though Eva could understand every word he said as she came back into control of her mind and body. Voldemort touched his wand to his mark and sent a message to Severus's mark for him to come to his study.

"This way, Eva," Nagini hissed happily to Eva, who was eyeing her master warily. "I'll show you somewhere nice to rest. There's a fire in the room too," the serpent continued as Eva followed her out of the study.

Eva and Nagini walked past Severus in the hallway, and Eva felt a little better when Severus gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze before he went into the study. She jumped when the door slammed shut behind Severus, but Nagini's hissing took away some of her focus on Severus. She hoped he would be fine, but she would try not to worry about it too much or she would make herself sick.

She and Nagini sat in a nice living room with a fire in the fireplace, which felt more comforting than it normally would have days ago. Eva rested in one of the armchairs in front of the fire, and Nagini was resting her head in the woman's lap.

"I hope Severus is all right," Eva whispered with a sigh. She didn't realize that she had hissed what she said until Nagini hissed back.

"Your mate will be fine. Master will not hurt him since he is doing everything the master wants him to do," Nagini hissed in reply.

"Everyone keeps calling him my mate," Eva muttered. Her eyes widened when she watched the serpent give out a small laughing hiss. She didn't even know snakes could laugh.

"That's because the demon has claimed him as your mate. You two haven't completed the bond, but he is your mate and you are his," Nagini said before a knock sounded at the door. "Your mate is ready to go," the snake hissed with a twinkle in her eyes as she slid off of Eva's lap and left the room when Severus opened the door.

Eva jumped out of the chair as soon as she saw him. He seemed surprised when she rushed over to him and started making sure he wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine," Severus said as he gently caught her hands, which had been wandering over his form making sure he wasn't hurt. "I'm fine, Eva. He didn't harm me. He only wanted to talk to me about something important, which we will talk about as soon as we return to Hogwarts," he continued with a soft smile even though he was feeling a bit stressed by the fact that their relationship was becoming even more rushed.

"All right, glad you're ok," Eva said softly as Severus led her to the fireplace to use the weird fireplace transportation system, which she still did not like. She held onto Severus tightly as he threw down a powder, turned the flames green, and said their location. She closed her eyes when she felt the two of them spin out of control before their feet were on solid ground.

"Why is that so terrible?" she whimpered as she was once again dizzy from the trip. She grumbled again when Severus gave a chuckle at her discomfort.

"It'll get easier to deal with," Severus whispered to her, and he smirked when she shivered as his breath hit her ear. "Eva, I don't know how to say what the dark lord told me," he started as she pulled away from him just enough to look up at him.

"Does it have anything to do with you and I being mates?" she asked a little nervously. Her heart jumped when he nodded his head.

"He wants us to complete our bonding," Severus said softly as he never broke eye contact with Eva.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

"Oh," Eva said in surprise as she and Severus kept staring at each other. She didn't want to wait too long to respond because she truly liked Severus, but everything was being so rushed. She wished she could tape the demon's mouth closed as he hissed in her mind that this would happen eventually.

"Severus, I don't know why they're rushing so much, but I, I'm really starting to like you so becoming your mate sounds nice, just not tonight," Eva said shyly and she was blushing at the end of it.

Severus released a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding. He gently pulled her into a kiss before just holding her close to him for a few minutes. "I feel the same, now how about we get some rest?" he asked as the two pulled apart.

"All right but I'm not kicking you out of your bed tonight. Anyways, if we're going to complete the bond soon then what's wrong with cuddling?" Eva said but she was muttering the last part. She looked back when she hadn't heard Severus following her, and she wished she hadn't when she saw the smirk he was giving her. "Forget it, I changed my mind, no cuddling," she yelled and laughed as he chased her to the bedroom.

The demon once again appeared around Eva after she fell asleep, but this time he wrapped himself around both Eva and Severus. He smirked at the sight of the soon to be bonded mates holding each other close as they slept. It was almost sickening with how sweet it was, but as long as his host was happy and alive, then he would deal with whatever the love birds did.

Eva woke up feeling more rested than she had ever felt, and a smile graced her features when she saw a sleeping Severus holding her tight. She gently brushed some of his hair out of his face and placed a light kiss on his lips. She knew he would have to get up soon and teach potions to the students, so why not wake him up in a nice way?

"Good morning," Eva whispered as his dark eyes slowly met hers. "Sleep well?" she asked but was silenced by a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes," she said with a chuckle when he ended the kiss and snuggled her closer to him. "You can't sleep all day. Remember you get to go teach the potion accidents waiting to happen," she said and smiled when he gave a chuckle.

"That's definitely true," he muttered before placing a kiss on her cheek and getting out of the bed. He started gathering his clothes for the day but he paused when he did not see Eva walking around the room as well. He looked back and raised an eyebrow at the form buried under all of the covers.

"So I have to get up and face the day and you can stay asleep all day?" he questioned as he placed his clothes on the dresser and stalked towards the bed. He smirked when the bundle under the covers held the covers tighter to her.

"I don't have to go teach anyone anything," Eva said from her cage of covers. She stopped breathing when she did not hear Severus reply. A shriek left her and a few not so nice words in hisses when the covers were whipped off her and a warm body tackled her to the bed.

"Are you awake now?" Severus said softly as the two of them stared at each other. His heart jumped when he saw her give him a look of desire.

"No, wake me up, Severus," she whispered with a challenging look.

Severus didn't answer her with words. He captured her lips in the most passionate kiss the two had shared so far. The kiss would have progressed into more if not for the sound of Draco knocking on Severus's door and shouting for his godfather.

Eva almost wanted to whimper at the interruption, but the growl that Severus let out made her breathe escape her. She looked up at him in shock before whispering that he should growl like that more often. A laugh filled the air when he gave her a surprised look, and she took that chance to get out from under him and go to the bathroom to shower.

The day passed quite normal for the two of them, even though Eva spent the entire day in his quarters again. Severus joined her for lunch, but unfortunately the two of them could not spend supper together in peace because Dumbledore was throwing them a party tonight to celebrate their engagement.

The students would not be invited to the party, which made Eva a little anxious. She knew that Dumbledore was suspicious of her, and she also knew that the dark lord and Severus wanted Voldemort dead. She had a bad feeling that she would be his reason for dying, but she couldn't focus on that right now. If the demon was supposed to kill the wizard, then she would leave that up to the demon.

"To Severus and Eva," Dumbledore and the other teachers at the school cheered as they held up their glasses.

Everyone was seated at a circular table in an office. Eva was kind to all of the people who thanked her and Severus, but she could tell Severus was stressing the entire time. She tried to calm him down, but with the looks Dumbledore was giving her, she knew that wouldn't happen. The man had been staring her down as if she would kill everyone in the room at any instant.

With another sigh, Eva grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him over to a small section that was set up for dancing. She gave him a smile but he couldn't really return it since he was still worried about what Dumbledore had planned.

The dance was going fine, except when Hagrid stole Eva away to dance for a while, which was fun for Eva, but it made Severus more nervous and paranoid about Dumbledore. The couple were about to dance again when shouts of students about a fire in the potion lab made everyone stop.

"Go," Eva shouted at Severus when he seemed torn between staying with her and helping keep the castle from exploding or burning down. He gave her a kiss before leaving the room along with the other teachers.

The room was silent until the door slammed closed right in front of her when she was about to leave. She spun around tense as she saw Dumbledore was still in the room. She didn't even notice in all the chaos that he hadn't left.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked as he held his wand out towards her.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Eva and Sarah.

Story Start

"I'm Eva, Severus's fiancé," Eva answered honestly as she felt the demon stirring angrily at the threat she was being faced with.

"No, you're not. You're much more. The castle can sense it. It has been telling me all this time that something dark is in our midst," Dumbledore as he slowly began to circle her, still keeping his wand pointed at her, which only caused to anger the demon more.

"Castles don't talk," Eva said just trying to look for any escape. She didn't want to let the demon get control in fear that Dumbledore could stop her and hurt Severus too.

"Don't be daft, girl. You should know that magic works in many strange ways," Dumbledore snapped and cast a spell towards her, which would have trapped her in ropes if she hadn't dodged out of the way.

"I haven't done anything to deserve this type of treatment," Eva shouted as she could feel the demon's anger radiating through her own veins. Some weird heat was sizzling in her fingertips, and the demon was practically begging her to speak something.

"You're here to hurt the students," he continued while still throwing spells at her, which she was just barely able to dodge. A few spells had singed her clothes.

"You've lost your mind," Eva shouted as she ducked behind a chair when the man threw a fireball at her.

"Let me help you," the demon roared in her mind.

Eva dodged another spell before finally giving in. "Ok," she shouted in her mind before everything went numb.

The demon smirked as he quickly took control of Eva and made her serpentine features appear. He quickly jumped over the table, while dodging another spell, and dug his claws into Dumbledore's throat faster than the wizard could cast another spell. The demon's claws sunk deep into Dumbledore's larynx and the carotid artery.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as what felt like fire slowly entered his body. He tried to speak when Eva's body moved away from him, but his throat burnt when he tried to speak. He glared outraged as the fire kept spreading but only slowly. He raised his wand to cast another spell without speaking, but the demon smacked the wand out of his hand and into the nearby fireplace. He couldn't believe his body was weakening so much and yet he was not dying.

"Oh I'm just paralyzing you, something has to happen before I can come back and kill you for trying to kill my host," the demon said before shoving the wizard to the ground, and then he grabbed the man's feet and dragged him somewhere that only he would be able to find him. He would hide his prey until it was time to come back and finish the job.

Eva blinked in confusion when she returned to control and she realized that she was at the top of the staircase that led towards her and Severus's room. She jumped when she realized that Severus could be still trying to fight the fire. She raced down the stairs not even worrying about her own safety. She could have died earlier by Dumbledore, but she was alive. The only thing that mattered now was making sure Severus was alive.

"Severus," Eva screamed as she raced through the dungeons. Her heart froze when she saw all of the smoke, but thankfully she did not see any fire. "Severus," she shouted again before screaming when someone grabbed her from behind. She spun around afraid it would be Dumbledore. "Severus," she screamed in relief before pulling him into a kiss. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she realized how much she had been worried he had died or been seriously injured.

"Eva, Eva, I'm fine, a little dirty and stressed, but I'm fine," he said before freezing when he noticed her singed clothing and how she was shaking. "Eva, what happened?" he asked as he started leading her towards their room. "Dumbledore," he jumped to the conclusion when Eva would not speak.

"I'm ok. Yes, he tried to hurt me but I think the demon stopped him. I don't know what all happened. All I remember is dodging spells and then I was at the top of the stairs that led down here," Eva said trying to keep Severus from leaving their quarters since they had just got in their rooms.

"I'll kill him," Severus growled but paused when he felt her arms wrap around him tightly.

"I almost lost you tonight, don't leave me," Eva said softly as she held him tighter. "Please Severus, I almost lost you," she whispered looking up at him.

Severus felt his heart skip at how she was looking at him. Everything inside of him just let go as he picked her up in his arms and stormed towards their bedroom. He was tired of being afraid of losing everything good for him so he would let himself have anything. Eva had almost died tonight and so had he because of that old man's treachery. He would not lose Eva to anyone, and he would make sure that she knew he would love her and protect her.

"Severus," Eva said in surprise as he used wandless magic to lock the door and he placed her on the bed. Her breath left her when he took off his robe and shirt. The small burn marks made her hiss angrily that he was harmed but he silenced her with a kiss that stole her breath.

"Eva, you will never lose me. I'll always be here for you. Our love is small for now but it will grow with time. I never want to lose you. Will you be my mate?" he asked with sincerity, love, and passion reflecting in his dark eyes.

She was lost for words as everything he said made her heart beat faster. "Yes," was all she could say before the two let themselves become lost in the other. The bonding was the most amazing experience, more amazing than any magic she could see. The golden glow that surrounded them sealed their bond before they fell asleep in each other's arms, but the glow also did something for the demon.

The demon separated himself from Eva's body and smirked down at the two lovers. Thanks to them he now had his own physical form in this world. He would still have ties to Eva, but now he could also do whatever he wished. Remembering his promise, he slithered through the halls to find the prey that he had paralyzed earlier. It was time to make good of his word, kill the old wizard, and then he would have free reign to do what he wished in this world.

His host, Eva, would be safe and loved by her mate, and he would get to be free of the demon world for the first time in centuries.

"We all win here, except you," the demon hissed with glee before smiling cruelly down at the still paralyzed Dumbledore. "You truly were a nuisance," the demon hissed before allowing his true viciousness to take control.

The two lovers slept peacefully as a powerful wizard died, another took control of the wizarding world, and a demon was free to do as he wished in the world. Eva and Severus would wake up to a world they never thought they'd live in, but neither would ever give back the gift from the serpent.

The End.


End file.
